phineasandferbfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb Wiki:Manuale dello Stile
Canone Politico Qui al Phineas e Ferb Wiki utilizziamo solo ciò che è tratto dallo show vero e proprio. Non usiamo alcuna informazione proveniente da fan fiction, conosciute anche come fanon. Non usiamo termini gergali, come Phinebella, perchè inappropriato per una wiki e qualsiasi utente che non vuole rispettare queste regole potrebbe subire un blocco dell'account. Man mano che passa il tempo, la wiki ha ottenuto delle informazioni anche dai creatori Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Queste verranno considerate canoniche fino a quando non verranno smentite nello show in tv (sempre che accada). Le informazioni tratte da conversazioni con Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vanno inserite nella sezione "Ulteriori informazioni" dell'articolo. Fai riferimento a Phineas e Ferb Wiki:FAQ per domande ricorrenti che non riguardano il contenuto della wiki. Età dei personaggi Le uniche età che possono essere scritte nel wiki sono quelle che sono stato implicitamente o esplicitamente dichiarate nello show. Nessun utente dovrebbe editare una pagina per aggiungere speculazioni sulle età dei personaggi che non sono prese dalla serie. Se viene specificata un'età in una pagina, la fonte deve essere specificata nella sezione "Ulteriori informazioni". Comunque, molte delle età dei principali bambini sono state dichiarate come "minori di 15 anni". Solo per pochi personaggi è stata specificata un'età. Guarda la sezione "January 25, 2009" nella Corrispondenza di Dan Povenmire. Grammatica e Punteggiatura Quando si scrive un articolo è importante seguire queste regole della lingua italiana: #Non usare gergo di internet o simili, evitando quindi le abbreviazioni. Qui si sta compilando una professionale risorsa per i fan di Phineas e Ferb. #Non usare paroloni (soprattutto se non sei certo del loro significato). È importante che il testo sia ben comprensibile a tutti. #Non fare ripetizioni. Quando scrivi, cerca di variare le parole che stai usando e la lunghezza delle frasi. Farà sembrare tutto più interessante. #Mettere le maiuscole dove è appropriato. (guarda sotto) #Usa la corretta punteggiatura. Questo include virgole, punti, punti di domanda, e apostrofi. (guarda sotto) #Conoscere le differenze nelle omofonie: anno, hanno; a letto, ha letto. Maiuscole #Va in maiuscolo la prima lettera della frase. (per esempio Phineas si rivolse a Ferb, dicendo: "So che cosa faremo oggi!") #Si deve mettere in maiuscolo i nomi propri. (per esempio Heinz Doofenshmirtz) #Mettere in maiuscolo la prima e ultima parola di un titolo, oltre a quelle importanti. (per esempio "La Strada del Guerriero") Punteggiatura Oltre alla punteggiatura di base, è importante sapere come scrivere i titoli. I titoli devono sempre essere o in corsivo o fra virgolette. Corsivo Il corsivo è usato per grandi lavori come film, serie televisive, libri, canzoni e album. :Esempi: :*''Phineas e Ferb'' :*''Canzone Iniziale'' Per utilizzare il corsivo su Wikia bisogna mettere due virgolette singole all'inizio e alla fine del testo: :Phineas e Ferb Queste sono virgolette singole ('), non doppie ("). Altrimenti, evidenzia il testo che vuoi avere in corsivo e premi il bottone "I''" nella barra degli strumenti sopra (fra la "B" e il simbolo del link). Virgolette Le virgolette sono usate per indicare i titoli di ciò che fa parte di un progetto più grande, come gli episodi. :'Esempio:' :*"Montagne Russe" Links Per fare un link ad un altro articolo all'interno del Phineas e Ferb Wiki, devi mettere le [[]] attorno al nome della pagina. Per un riferimento ad un articolo di wikipedia, invece, puoi devi fare wikipedia: e mettere il nome dell'articolo dopo i due punti. Se l'articolo in questione non esiste il link verrà mostrato con una tonalità rosso scuro, come questo testo. I link esterni al wiki saranno blu. Se il nome dell'articolo si legge più volte nell'articolo, basta inserire il link una volta sola. La maggior parte delle volte si inserisce il link la prima volta che lo si legge, ma ci sono alcune eccezzioni. :'Esempi:' :*Linda Flynn :*un articolo sugli ornitorinchi Articoli di Episodi *Non fare link ad altre pagine nel breve sommario che c'è prima della tabella dei contenuti. Invece, inserisci il link la prima volta che appare nella descrizione dell'episodio. *Nelle frasi ricorrenti, è meglio fare i link al personaggio solo la prima volta che appare, anche se è già stato inserito un riferimento uguale nella descrizione dell'episodio. *Nella sezione del Cast ogni nome di Attore o personaggio va inserito come link. Links agli Articoli dei Personaggi Quando si fa un link ad un personaggio, la maggior parte delle volte è sufficiente inserirne il nome, per esempio Phineas al posto di Phineas Flynn. Per semplificare questa azione sono stati creati dei redirect (Candace, Baljeet, Isabella, etc.). Questo ridurrà la quantità di testo che si scrive senza intaccarne l'aspetto o la funzionalità :'Esempi:' :*'Phineas' funziona esattamente come 'Phineas Flynn' e 'Phineas' :*'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' funziona esattamente come 'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' e 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Se è necessario che il link appaia come un testo che non centra con il titolo dell'articolo a cui si vuole far riferimento, è necessario inserire il nostro testo dopo la barra verticale: 'mamma di Candace. Spaziature Le pagine web non sono uguali per tutti. Diversi browser possono mostrare la stessa pagina in modi diversi. Per esempio, Firefox potrebbe farti vedere delle frasi agganciate ai lati di una immagine, mentre safari no. Internet Explorer 8 mostrerà lo sfondo trasparente nelle immagini PNG, mentre Explorer 6 no. Anche la dimensione e la risoluzione del monitor influiscono sulla quantità di dati che possono essere visualizzati. Uno schermo da 15 pollici non è grande come uno da 19, quindi le pagine saranno più lunghe negli schermi da 15 pollici che in quelli da 19. Anche negli schermi grandi le pagine possono sembrare comunque lunghe, se la risoluzione è impostata bassa. Per esempio, 800x600 al posto di 1280x1024. Quando modifichi una pagina, tieni a mente queste regole: * Tieni il contenuto dell'articolo il più possibile vicino alla sommità della pagina. * Inserisci una linea bianca fra i paragrafi. * Inserisci due linee se hai bisogno di un po' più di spazio, come per alcuni template. * Spaziature più grandi dovrebbero però essere fatte in altro modo, non continuando ad aggiungere linee bianche. Dare un Nome all'Articolo Episodi I titoli degli episodi vanno scritti esattamente come sono mostrati nei video. Ogni episodio dello show inizia mostrando il titolo in basso, quindi dobbiamo usarlo. '''Questo include le maiuscole e la punteggiatura, ma non le virgolette iniziali e finali. Quando si crea un link ad un episodio bisogna inserir il nome fra parentesi, come mostrato sotto. *Usare "Brividi al bowling" al posto di "Brividi al bowling" È meglio ricordarsi di creare uno o due redirect riguardanti comuni errori nello scrivere il titolo, in modo da rendere più facile per un utente ricercare la pagina. Gli amministratori potrebbero muovere la pagina anche senza chiedere se notano che non è conforme alle sopra citate regole. Personaggi Ci sono poche e semplici regole da seguire quando si dà un titolo alla pagina di un personaggio. #I personaggi sono chiamati con il loro nome seguito dal loro cognome, se conosciuto. Per esempio Heinz Doofenshmirtz. #Se il cognome non è stato appreso dal cartone in sé, si può usare solo il nome. Per esempio Amanda. #Se a non essere conosciuto invece è il nome, va bene usare anche solo il congome (con il titolo di studio se è sempre in relazione). Per esempio Dr. Gevaarlijk. Si possono creare anche alcuni redirect per i principali personaggi. Per esempio: *Phineas è un redirect per Phineas Flynn *Dr. Doofenshmirtz è un redirect per Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Agent P è un redirect per Perry l'ornitorinco Gli amministratori potrebbero muovere la pagina anche senza chiedere se notano che non è conforme alle sopra citate regole per dare il nome ai personaggi. Canzoni Per via delle discrepanze che possono esserci fra i titoli delle canzoni (dai dvd alle sorgenti on-line), per assegnare il titolo ad un articolo di canzone di devono seguire le seguenti regole: * Tutte le parole vanno messe in maiuscolo, fatta eccezione per le congiunzioni o le parole di poco significato come "e", "a", "ed", "in", ... * I titoli delle canzoni, quando richiamati, non vanno inseriti fra virgolette, come per gli episodi, ma vanno messi in corsivo in modo da distinguerli più facilmente. Per esempio: Festa in Spiaggia al posto di "Festa in Spiaggia". * Quando ci sono diversi titoli per una canzone sola bisogna seguire questo elenco: :# Un rilascio commerciale del singolo, come nei DVD :# Un messaggio dallo staff Nei casi inglesi era inclusa anche la registrazione ad un sito di canzoni che conteneva gli autori, il titolo ufficiale, ecc. ecc. * Quando una canzone ha lo stesso nome di un'altra pagina bisogna seguire quest lista di priorità: :# Episodi :# Personaggi :# Grandi idee :# Canzoni :In queste situazioni il titolo deve essere seguito dalla scritta "(canzone)" in minuscolo. Per esempio: Tira il Dado (canzone) : Quando si deve linkare ad una pagina come questa è buono usare la seguente sintassi: Tira il Dado Altri argomenti Le altre pagine andrebbero sempre intitolate in lettere minuscole, a parte l'iniziale della prima parola. Per esempio: *Usa Lista delle canzoni al posto di Lista delle canzoni *Usa Lista delle canzoni al posto di Lista delle Canzoni *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated è corretto perchè è un nome proprio. È da notare che questo sito tratta le lettere maiuscole diversamente da quelle minuscole. Fare una ricerca con le maiuscole dà risultati diversi da farla con le minuscole. Punti di Vista Gli articoli nel Phineas e Ferb Wiki sono sempre scritti da un punto di vista "dal di dentro", cioè come se ogni personaggio, luogo e evento esistessero realmente. *Usa i tempi come una normale enciclopedia farebbe. *Dato che il passaggio del tempo può a volte essere poco chiaro, ed alcuni episodi potrebbero non essere in ordine cronologico, si potrebbe far fatica a non riferirsi ad un evento tramite il nome dell'episodio in cui è avvenuto. È meglio sforzarsi di scrivere terminologie e frasi usando un punto di vista interno. Il miglior modo di evitare di indicare esplicitamente il nome di un episodio è quello di descrivere degli avvenimenti che sono avvenuti là, come ad esempio "Il giorno in cui Phineas costruì le montagne russe ..." *Le informazioni dei "dietro le quinte" andrebbero scritte nella sezione "Informazioni aggiuntive" oppure indentate e messe in corsivo se non si ha abbastanza materiale per una sezione a parte. Le informazioni in questa sezione possono essere scritte con un punto di vista "dal di fuori". Punto di Vista Esterno Un punto di vista esterno può essere usato quando si stanno scrivendo degli articoli riguardanti personale dello staff, attori, alcune canzoni e, in genere, qualsiasi argomento non rientri nell' "universo di Phineas e Ferb". Questi articoli andrebbero scritti come li scriverebbe una normale enciclopedia. Questi articoli vanno marcati con il template . Ovunque sia necessario fare un riferimento ad articoli che riguardano il mondo reale, di deve usare il corsivo per i libri, film e canzoni. Per tutti gli altri link si deve usare il testo normale. Esempi: :* Google — link normale :* Biancaneve e i sette nani — link in corsivo per il film Episodi Gli articoli degli episodi sono una miscela di punti di vista interni ed esterni. La Descrizione dell'episodio dovrebbe essere scritta con un tempo presente e, se si vuole, come se fosse una novella, ma dovrebbe comunque mantenere un punto di vista interno. Invece, gli infobox e tutte le altre sezioni dovrebbero essere scritte con un punto di vista esterno. L'introduzione dovrebbe essere un breve sommario; se è un finale di stagione, un inizio di stagione o l'inizio di una serie, questo andrebbe inserito nell'introduzione fra parentesi e in corsivo. :Usa: "Phineas e Ferb sono seduti sotto l'albero nel giardino sul retro ad ascoltare la radio." :Al posto di: "L'episodio comincia con Phineas e Ferb seduti sotto l'albero mentre ascoltano la radio." :Usa: "Nel frattempo, Perry l'ornitorinco entra nell' Industria del male di Doofenshmirtz rompendo il muro." :Al posto di: "A questo punto si taglia su Perry l'ornitorinco che entra nell' Industria del male di Doofenshmirtz rompendo il muro." Testi delle Canzoni Gli articoli delle canzoni sono introdotte da un breve sommario dell'episodio in cui vengono cantate, seguito dal testo della canzone, seguito a sua volta da ogni altra informazione aggiuntiva riguardante la canzone. Quando si scrivete il testo, usate questo formato: * Se ci sono più di una persona a cantare la canzone, bisogna indicarlo appena prima della frase inserendo il nome di chi canta in grassetto. ::Phineas: Ogni oggetto appuntito ::Ha la sua utilità. ::È per questo che siamo qui! ::Singers (and crowd): Non scordatevi del puntale! * La prima volta che si introduce un nuovo cantante, bisogna fare un link al suo articolo. ::Danny: Parecchi anni fa, alla vostra età, ::Conobbi il ritmo del blues, e fu una gran novità. * La frasi parlate vanno messe in corsivo. ::Phineas: Non riesco a credere che tu non sappia quel nome! È ripetuto tantissime volte nella canzone. * Le descrizione vanno messe in corsivo e fra parentesi. ::(a questo punto le voci non possono essere capite perchè vengono coperte dalle parole di Candace e Linda) * Mettete in maiuscolo le prime lettere di ogni linea, anche quando sono le continuazioni della frase precedente. * I testi delle canzoni non contengono le punteggiature solitamente, come il punto alla fine di una frase, ma è meglio usarle. * Inserisci una linea bianca (' ') alla fine di ogni linea in un verso. Questo mostrerà l'inizio e la fine di ogni verso. Nell'esempio appena sotto, è stata aggiunta una linea bianca dopo la frase "That he'd a-never" e tutte le altre linee hanno un alla fine. ::Phineas: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing... ::Danny: La musica ha il potere di cambiare la realtà ::E senza musica credo che adesso io non sarei qua. ::(Assolo di chitarra con luci psichedeliche) ::Phineas: Questo che cos'è? ::Danny: Psichedelico; È qui che nasce l'assolo di chitarra. * I dialoghi che sono presenti all'interno delle canzoni, andrebbero inclusi. Nell'esempio sopra, le ultime due righe sono una conversazione fra Phineas e Danny che avviene mentre Danny suona la chitarra con dei colori sullo sfondo. * Delle inflessioni possono essere usate per mostrare come una riga viene cantata, al posto di fornire solo le parole. Per esempio: ::*BUONANOTTE GIMMELSHTUMP! -- frase urlata ::*Che figuraccia faa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aai! -- l'ultima parola è allungata e cambia tonalità * Se nella canzone sono inclusi dei termini colloquiali, includeteli al posto di trasformarli nelle parole esatte. Riferimenti Quando si scrive un articolo, è importante citarne le fonti. Questo comprende l'inserimento fra parentesi dei nomi degli episodi dopo le frasi. :Phineas ha formato il famoso gruppo Phineas e i Ferb-Tones quell'anno. ("Pop star per un giorno") Se le fonti non sono episodi, libri, ecc..., ma un intervista o qualcosa del genere, bisogna citare le fonti usando il tag reference. :"A lot of what I see the series now is borrowed from Tex.""From Swampy & Dan Emerges Phineas and Ferb", Page 1. Se si usano delle fonti esterne allo show, andrebbero messe in una sezione chiamata "Fonti". Ecco un possibile esempio. Fonti *Speed Demons *Your Guide to Phineas and Ferb! *Dan's Blog on Blog.net *Dan Povenmire Correspondence Spoilers Qui usiamo principalmente informazioni collegate a episodi già mandati in onda in Italia. Se desideri includere informazioni da episodi non ancora trasmessi, devi ricordarti di inserire il template giusto. *Ogni articolo che include degli spoiler deve avere il template all'inizio dell'articolo. *Se lo spoiler non deve essere inserito in un articolo di episodio, allora lo spoiler andrebbe incluso nel template . Questo template usa Java per nascondere lo spoiler a chi non volesse leggerlo. Ricorda che i codici speciali dei Wiki non funzionano lì dentro. Per favore, cercate di scrivere informazioni del genere il minimo indispensabile. Alcuni utenti non vogliono sapere niente di episodi non ancora usciti e dobbiamo rispettarli. Guarda Anche *Aiuto:Suggerimenti sull'editing *Categoria:Aiuto Categoria:Politiche Categoria:Aiuto